Of Lullabies and Low Hums
by HannahBerrie
Summary: After the events of the film, Anna and Elsa couldn't be closer. But when Elsa has to leave, Anna couldn't feel more alone. Luckily, Kristoff's there to comfort her. Singing!Kristanna. Cover image credit goes to lovelyrugbee.


Now that summer had returned to Arendelle, it wasn't only sunny days and Oaken's shop business that was being restored, but the once-forgotten relationship between Anna and Elsa. They had started spending as much time as possible together, going to town, sliding through the castle in their socks, sneaking cupcakes from the kitchen, playing with Olaf, and getting to know each other again.

It was a little frightening to Anna when she suddenly realized she barely _knew_ her sister. After 13 years of isolation, they were almost complete strangers, held together only by the memories of the past. At the same time however, Anna also found it fun, learning more quirks and details about her older sister.

All of Anna's days of being alone, of talking to herself, of dreaming of life outside the castle gates were long gone, and were to be replaced by warm afternoons and giggly, chocolate-filled sleepovers. The castle seemed to be alive again. Servants would laugh and chatter as they walked through the halls, and Olaf could usually be heard breaking out into song at random intervals of the day, his favorite hits including "Where Did Sven Hide My Nose?" and "I Just Woke Up And Need A Hug."

It felt like Anna had a _family_ again. There was always someone to talk to or be with and oh so many things to do; whether it was rolling down grassy hills with Olaf, interrogating Sven on whether or Kristoff was _actually_ serious when he said he was going to get her a bouquet of carrots for her birthday, or picking flowers in the garden with Elsa.

For a while, everything was perfect, but then that all had to change.

"It'll just be for a week," Elsa reminded Anna at the docks, giving her a loving hug. "Corona's not that far away, and it's just to settle some minor diplomatic matters."

Anna sighed, scuffing the heel of her boot on the wooden planks below her. "I know, but...I'm going to miss you."

Elsa gave her a reassuring smile, cupping her cheeks gently. "I know you'll take good care of Arendelle while I'm away."

Anna nodded and took a deep breath. "I'll try."

Elsa seemed poised and relaxed as usual, but as she started heading to the boat, the thought seemed to suddenly dawn on her that this was Anna she was leaving in charge of a few hundred to a thousand people.

_Anna._

She began to spout off random reminders, ranging from things such as watering the roses to making sure that all her favorite pottery was kept out of the crosshairs the next time Kristoff and Olaf decided to go "pillow surfing" down the stairs. "Oh, and make sure Olaf doesn't go near the kitchen," she added, "Last time he was playing hide and seek he hid in the oven! And don't let Sven go in the garden – he eats the roses! And remind Kristoff to bathe-"

"I got it!" Anna called out, giving her sister a double thumbs-up and mustering the best grin she could. "Don't worry about it!"

There were a few more frantic waves goodbye, as well as some more fretful reminders, but all too quickly Elsa was gone, leaving Anna feeling anxious and nervous.

"Are you alright, m'am?" Kai asked, placing a gentle hand on her back.

Anna nodded and gave him a smile, although inside she felt like she was drowning. "Yes, I'm completely fine. Let's go get some lunch!"

But despite how much Anna tried to distract herself with her tangy lemonade and admittedly delicious sandwiches, she couldn't help but worry. What if something happen to the boat? What if the captain got lost? And now that Elsa was gone? Who would she go shopping with? Who would help her hide carrots around Kristoff's room, just to see if he'd actually eat them?

Elsa and her always spent almost of the day together, except for when Elsa had to attend to queenly duties or Anna was going on a picnic or attempting to go ice harvesting with Kristoff. But no matter how they spent their day, every night was the same: Elsa would come to Anna's room in the evening, where they'd laugh and share secrets and talk about all the weird things that happened in their day. Elsa would tease Anna about Kristoff and Anna would laugh back that Prince Whats-His-Face couldn't get his eyes off the queen. It was perfect – just like how sisters should be.

But the part of their ritual that Anna loved most was the most special and sentimental part of all - Elsa would lie Anna back in the bed and smooth her hair down, just like their mother used to. She'd give her sister a warm smile, her eyes shining with the vow that she was going to do whatever she could to make up all those lost years to Anna. Then, taking a deep breath, she'd close her eyes and sing; _Sov, hjertevennen min, sov søtt i natt. La dine øyne få hvile, min skatt. Alt er så fredfylt og stille som grav. Humlene surrer sin sang ganske lavt._

"_Sleep my heart's darling, in slumber repose. Let the fair lids o'er those blue eyes now close. All is as peaceful and still as the tomb. Nor shall the gnats wake thee with their low hum."_

It was an old lullaby, one that their mother used to sing to them every night to soothe them to sleep. Anna remembered as a child she would always scrunch her nose and stick out her tongue at the part about gnats, causing her mother to laugh and kiss her forehead, assuring her that there were no gnats to be found. Her mother would then finish the song with smooth, velvety notes and soft harmonies as Anna drifted off to a world of deep seas, endless skies, powdery bluffs of snow, and Elsa inviting her to play with the snowman they'd just built together.

_Nå, kjære hjertebarn, har du din tid; så lys og gyllen er fremtiden din. Sorger og tårer kan vente i fleng, Sov nå, og slumre så trygt i din seng._

_"Now, dearest baby, is morn's golden time. Not thus thou'lt slumber in life's later prime; Sorrow and care then will watch by thy bed, Ne'ermore sweet peace will there pillow thy head."_

It was rare that Anna made it to the end of the song, for she'd drift off to sleep a little after she'd gotten over the gnat parts. When her mother sang, it was calming and comforting, and the best sound in the world. And when Elsa sang, it was just as beautiful. Her voice was rich but loving, soft yet firm. Hearing her sister's voice made it seem like all those horrible years from before didn't exist, and all that mattered was that moment, frozen in time.

It was one of the best parts of the day, but now that Elsa was gone, Anna realized she was going to be alone tonight, for the first time in...well, a long time. The thought hit her as she lay awake in bed, waiting for Elsa to knock on the door and slip in.

How was she supposed to fall asleep? Even during those years of being shut out, Anna always had Kai or Gerda to comfort her when she was scared or lonely. The bed felt so big and cold, and Anna tossed and turned, trying to get comfortable.

She needed someone. Even if it was just to say goodnight. Olaf? No, Anna was cold enough already. Gerda had gone on the trip with Elsa, and Kai was probably already fast asleep – he was always pestering her that she needed to go to sleep early in order to maintain a fit lifestyle. Sven? Please, he'd break the mattress. Not to mention he'd be too busy licking her cheeks and nuzzling her nose for her to get any actual sleep. That left...

Anna felt her cheeks grow hot, and she clutched onto her bedsheets a little tighter. Would Kristoff even want to? They'd only been together for a few months now, and he was always so shy and bashful around her. His face would turn as red as a tomato and he'd stutter incoherently if Anna so much as asked him to finish tying the upper laces on the back of her dress; if she asked him to share a bed with her he'd probably explode.

But still, Anna was lonely, and as of right now, Kristoff's big, strong arms and nice warm chest and woodsy mountain-air scent sounded like the best thing in the world.

So that was how 5 minutes later, she found herself knocking on the door of Kristoff's room, hopping on her bare-footed heels and fingers crossed.

Thankfully, Kristoff either wasn't a deep sleeper, or he wasn't asleep at all, as she heard him groan tiredly seconds after. "Who is it?" He called out, his voice sounding muffled and hoarse.

Anna felt her cheeks turn pink. Maybe this wasn't a good idea. If she just turned around now, he'd never know it was her.

But...

"It's me, Anna!" She founded herself chirping as she bit her lip and twirled a braid around her finger. "I-"

She didn't even get to finish placing her request before there was a squeak of a mattress, and a clatter of heavy feet against the floor. Kristoff was at the doorway in seconds, panting and looking startled. "What is it?" He asked, trying to catch his breath.

Anna paused, startled herself. "Oh, I um...I just wanted to know..." She glanced around the hall shiftily, never meeting his gaze. He just looked so..._interested_. If that made sense. Like he really cared about what was going on with her. The thought made her heart flutter, and she fought the urge to throw herself into his arms.

Okay, she could do this, this was Kristoff, after all. Her consort, her boyfriend, her best friend, her dream come true; every other positive thing someone could be. It was just one question...

"You're warm right?"

And she blew it.

Kristoff faltered for a moment, looking confused and a little shocked. "Uh...yeah, I guess?"

Anna groaned and buried her face in her hands. This was horrible – mortifying, even. "Okay, that came out wrong."

She a deep breath, balling her fists and staring Kristoff determinedly in the eye. "Can you sleep with me?" Anna tried again, smiling confidently before her eyes snapped open in the horror of her words. "Oh god, uh...I don't mean like, sleep sleep! Like...keep me warm, in my bed. Agh, okay, that wasn't any better...I just...I'm-"

Kristoff was watching her with wide eyes, torn between amusement and sheer embarrassment. "You're lonely?" He tried.

Anna nodded and smiled in relief. "Yes! Exactly! And I just...can you stay with me? Just for a couple minutes?"

Kristoff relaxed and chuckled a little, folding his arms across his chest. "Don't tell me that the Princess of Arendelle afraid of the dark?" He said, a teasing glint in his eye. "Aren't you a little too old for that?"

Anna lowered her gaze, her eyes filling with hurt. She knew Kristoff was only playing with her, but she didn't like to admit that she hated being alone. He always pushed her to be her best, strongest self, although around him she always felt like she could do anything. If she wanted to be awkward, he'd blush and stammer along too. If she was clumsy, he was there to catch her. If she wanted to sneak out of a ball and watch the stars from the rooftop, he'd call her crazy, but help her climb up.

But despite all this, she always wanted to be _more_ around him. _More_ brave, _more_ smart, _more_ strong. She always felt like she had to prove that she wasn't just any other princess obsessed with tea parties and ballroom dancing. She could haul a block of ice (possibly), climb a mountain face (maybe), share carrots with a reindeer (okay, not really), and still have time for a chocolate-cake eating contest later (definitely). She could be bold, strong, and laugh in the face of danger.

But at that present moment, Anna couldn't muster a brave face for him. She just felt so tired and alone, it seemed so pointless. She bit her lip, feeling her eyes grow hot for reasons she didn't really understand. "I'm scared," she whispered, holding her arms closer to herself. "I hate being alone."

Kristoff's eyes immediately softened, his playful demeanor vanishing within the blink of an eye. "Oh, Anna," he whispered, pulling her in for a sweet embrace. "I'm sorry – I was being stupid. It's okay, Elsa will be home in a few days."

Anna sniffled, burying her nose in his comforting scent. "I know, I just..." Her voice broke off, and she felt hot, wet tears trickle down her face. A part of her felt so ashamed for crying in front of him, for being so weak and vulnerable. But another part was relieved to let it all out, after she'd been holding it back all day.

Either way, Kristoff didn't seem to care. Through her blurry vision and hoarse throat and throbbing heart, she felt him picking her up into his arms, whispering that he was going to keep her safe.

Anna smiled weakly through her tears, draping her arms around his neck for support. "I-I'm sorry," she whispered, her cheeks flushing red.

Kristoff shook his head, placing a chaste kiss on her forehead. "You don't have to be sorry for anything."

Anna snuggled closer to him, closing her eyes in relief. She always felt so safe in his arms, whether he was braving winter chills and ridged fjords to bring her home, when she slipped while ice skating too fast and scraped knee, or even when they danced in the light of the library fireplace, humming silly tunes and singing nonsense words that was their own special language of affection.

Before she knew it, they were already back in her room, and even though it had before seemed too big and too cold and too empty, it was now comforting and calming, and Anna could already feel her eyelids start to droop.

Kristoff carried Anna to her bed, lying her down as gently as a porcelain doll and tucking her under the covers. Then cautiously – and very hesitantly – he climbed into bed beside her, his cheeks pink.

Anna slid over and wrapped her arms around him unabashedly, burying her nose in his neck and exhaling deeply. Even though Elsa and Gerda would complain about how smelly he could be (which he could be, Anna couldn't lie), there was always that faint scent of mountain air and fresh lumber and a tiny hint of something vanilla-y.

That and the fact that she soon found he was perfect for cuddling, ignoring how weird that sounded. His chest was broad and toned, and she could just wrap her arms completely around him. There was this nice little crook between his neck and his pectorals that was perfect for resting her head under, one that she quickly adapted to. Her hips curved and rested easily between his, and she smiled as their legs slowly intertwined, locking them together.

They fit together like puzzle pieces, but there was still something missing...

"Can you sing for me?" Anna whispered, pulling away to look into his eyes. "Please?"

Anna knew he still wasn't completely comfortable with singing in front of her; no matter how many times Kristoff insisted that he didn't sound "that good," and singing was more of just a "on-the-side thing," and it wasn't "worth listening to," Anna thought he had the nicest voice she'd ever heard, well, except for Elsa and her mother.

Sometimes she'd catch Kristoff singing in the stables or on his way to work, and she'd always stay to listen. What she loved most about his voice was that he could just sing anything and have it sound good. Whether it was about how much he loved his reindeer or how Anna needed to get out of bed already because it was her birthday, and he was probably going to eat her cake and Olaf was trying to stick his hands in the candles, it all just sounded perfect.

Kristoff hesitated for a moment, but it was so brief that Anna almost missed it. "Of course," he said. "What would you like?"

Anna lowered her gaze slightly, suddenly feeling shy. "Well, there is one song...my mother used to sing it to me..."

Kristoff didn't even so much as bat an eye this time. "Teach it to me," he said simply, taking her hands in his.

Anna smiled up at him, leaning forward to place soft kisses on his hands. Sometimes she felt ashamed for forgetting how much he really meant to her. Because it was really so much – her whole life growing up had been spent dreaming of that perfect prince to come in and sweep her off her feet. And within moments, they'd both fall desperately in love with each other. Well, Kristoff wasn't like that kind of perfect, fairytale love. He was so much better.

That's why Anna knew she could trust him with her song, something she held so dear and precious to her heart. It was like a little secret, one that could only be shared with the utmost of intimacy.

Anna parted her lips just a fraction, her voice sweeping into the familiar melody.

_Sov, hjertevennen min, sov søtt i natt. La dine øyne få hvile, min skatt. Alt er så fredfylt og stille som grav. Humlene surrer sin sang ganske lavt._

Anna did her best to sing for him, although it was admittedly hard with his two completely perfect chocolate-brown eyes staring raptly at her, and his lips curved into a heart-melting lopsided grin. But then again, she could have recited this lullaby in her sleep – she'd heard it so many times. And it was so important to her, it was hard to mess it up.

After she finished the second verse, Kristoff easily joined in singing the song again, bringing up a hand to cup her cheek.

It was like a sort surreal experience, like something out of a dream. The notes sounded the same, and yet so new and special - like the song had gained a whole new meaning when sung with Kristoff. Their voices flowed together in perfect harmony, rising and falling and dancing and soaring. It was like milk and honey to Anna's ears, and she reached forward to give his hand an affectionate squeeze.

When their voices finally faded to a close, there was a moment of silence. Anna beamed up at him, feeling grateful beyond what words could express. It had been even more perfect than she'd hoped for, not to mention everything about it just seemed so easy, natural, and extremely comforting. Snuggling close to him, she rested her head under his chin. "Thank you," she whispered, planting a kiss on his chest.

Kristoff said nothing and only nodded, his hands moving to stroke her back.

Anna closed her eyes, feeling completely content. It was moments like these when she was really, truly grateful for her family. Even though she'd just met Kristoff a few months prior, Anna already felt like she'd known him her whole life. He understood her so well, he always knew exactly what to say, and he accepted every weird, flawed, and strange quirk about her.

He was a brother to Elsa, a friend to Olaf, an odd sort of life-partner to Sven, and to her...

Anna glanced up at Kristoff, who now appeared to be dozing off. Well, she loved him, that's for sure. But she also loved ice cream and dancing and summer picnics, but not in the same way she loved Kristoff. He was unlike any man she'd ever met before – and now that he'd entered her life, she never wanted to say goodbye.

Maybe one day, he could even become a part of their family, officially.

The idea made Anna's cheeks turn pink, and she looked up at the man in her arms. She could see it now: a small, brightly light chapel, with her entire family there. Kristoff would be dressed in his finest, looking handsome and completely gorgeous. He'd think she'd look beautiful and stunning, and he'd smile at her with that playful but sincere grin of his. They'd hold each other's gaze like there was no one else in the room, and from the moment they said "I Do," they'd know that they were meant to be together, for now and for always.

Anna giggled a little, snuggling closer to Kristoff. Yes, that sounded about right.


End file.
